


Good for Now

by purpleeyesandbowties



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, i might have gone overboard with the whole green analogy, post ep 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyesandbowties/pseuds/purpleeyesandbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb burst out of Dr. Bright’s office, through the lobby, and headed straight for the door. “Mom, we gotta go right now!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good for Now

Caleb burst out of Dr. Bright’s office, through the lobby, and headed straight for the door.  “Caleb?” his mom said, looking up from her book in surprise. “What’s going on?”

“Mom, we gotta go right now!”

“What? What happened? You were only in there for twenty minutes.”

“Dr. Bright said it was fine, let’s go, I have to get home.”

His mom closed her book, vague annoyance seeping into her confusion. “Caleb, hon, I still have errands to run. I really don’t see why we have to—”

“Mom.” Caleb said. “Please. This is important.”

She studied her son’s serious expression, the set of his shoulders, and sighed. She grabbed her purse. Caleb broke into a smile. “Thanks, Mom.”

He waited impatiently for her to unlock the car, slipped in and fiddled with the seatbelt while she started the car. He stared out the window in silence for the whole ride. He could tell she was concerned and not a little confused. She really, really wanted to ask him what was going on. Caleb was grateful that she didn’t. What could he even say? They hadn’t had the ‘hey I might be gay or something’ conversation yet. (After the ‘hey so I’m not crazy I actually just have superpowers’ talk it probably wouldn’t be a big deal but it still wasn’t something he was looking forward to).

Some of her confusion vanished when she saw Adam’s bike propped against their garage, the boy himself standing on their doorstep. “Ah,” she said. She patted her son’s arm. “Well. I’m going to…run my errands.  You two have fun. Don’t burn the house down.”

“Ugh, _Mom_ ,” Caleb said, caught between embarrassment and gratefulness, and jumped out of the car. She waved at them as she backed out of the drive, and then Caleb and Adam were alone.

“Um.” Caleb said. He stopped a few feet in front of Adam, not sure if he should, like, hug him or something. If this were a movie, this would be the part where Caleb would dramatically take him into his arms and kiss him and they wouldn’t even have to talk about anything at all because they’d be kissing. Which. Didn’t sound too bad. Kissing Adam….

He shook his head, fighting off that mental image. _Communication_. That was the important thing, Dr. Bright’s voice reminded him. Kissing stuff could come later. Probably.

Adam smiled tightly. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Caleb said dumbly. They stared at each other for a couple seconds.

“So...” Adam said, gesturing at the door.

“Oh! Right!” Caleb mentally smacked himself and walked past Adam to unlock the door. “Come in.”

Adam brushed past, heading for Caleb’s room like he usually did. Caleb did a quick emotion-sweep of the house—his dad was probably working on his car, if the frustration from the garage was anything to go by. His sister, thankfully, was at a friend’s house.

Caleb tried to keep himself from feeling Adam’s feelings out of some convoluted concept of privacy. But like it always happened, Adam’s feelings crept in and settled in his chest. Nervousness, that fluttery feeling again, a little apprehension, and….oh.

“You’re still pissed at me,” Caleb said.

Adam scoffed, leaning against Caleb’s dresser. “Hell yeah I am. You lied to me. A whole fucking lot.”

“I’m sorry. I am so, so sorry for that.” Caleb said. He didn’t know what else to say. Adam didn’t either. His irritation faded a little bit. It wasn’t gone, Caleb could tell, just set aside to make room for other feelings.

“Hey,” Caleb said reassuringly, in response to the other feelings that had crept in. “Don’t worry, I meant it when I said I liked you. I really do. Like you, I mean. I like you a lot, actually, and I’m not changing my mind about that.”

Adam blinked. “How did you—wait. You….knew what I was thinking? I thought you were an empath, not a physic.”

“No, I…I could feel that you were feeling hesitant and a little insecure and I…I don’t know? I kind of guessed what it was about?”

Adam let out a shaky breath. “Okay, that’s kind of freaky.”

“I’m sorry,” Caleb said again. He folded his arms, but that felt weird so he unfolded them again and let them drop to his side. Goddamn it, why was this so awkward and hard? He liked Adam, Adam liked him, it shouldn’t be this awkward between them. Unless…

“You still like me, right?” he blurted out. His face burned crimson. “Shit, that was stupid. I totally get if you don’t, like, I wouldn’t. I lied to you and avoided your feelings because I’m a fucking chicken about my own feelings and- and I would understand if you didn’t like me anymore.”

“Caleb,” Adam said, grabbing his arm to keep him from bolting. “I still like you.”

“You still like me?”

“I still like you,” Adam confirmed. “You can feel that, can’t you?”

“I mean, I guess? It’s—it’s hard sometimes. Just ‘cause I feel your junk—stuff—feelings—doesn’t mean I understand them.”

“You feel my junk?” Adam teased. Caleb blushed and shoved Adam gently.

“Shut up! You knew what I meant.”

They laughed, falling back into their usual push-and-shove form of teasing. Just a couple boys roughhousing. Adam pushed a little harder than Caleb was expecting, and he stumbled back a few steps, grabbing at Adam for balance. Adam clutched his arms, steadying him, and suddenly neither of them was laughing anymore. The air between them was suddenly cloying, hard to breathe. Adam shuffled a step closer, mirrored by Caleb.

“Can you feel this?” Adam asked softly, so close that Caleb could see the tiny freckles smattered across his nose.

“Feel what?” Caleb whispered. Adam was quite a bit shorter than he was. The difference was more marked now that they were so close together. He felt the butterflies—doubly intense, from both of them, green going greener than ever.

Adam took a deep breath. “How bad I want to kiss you,” he said. The butterflies doubled again. Caleb gulped. When he spoke again, his voice shook a little bit.

“Y-yeah. I feel it.”

Slowly, Adam lifted himself up on tiptoe to press his lips against Caleb’s. At the same time, Caleb ducked his head to meet Adam in the middle.

The kiss lasted a few seconds—short, embarrassed, like most first kisses. Caleb had been kissed before. He’d kissed people before. But it never felt like this—like his stomach dropped out of his body, like he was both floating and sinking through the floor, like his heart might fly out of his chest. And kissing Adam just made him feel things even more brightly. Before, Adam’s feelings were uninvited guests, blue added to yellow all mixed up—still green, but there were steps in between to get there. Now, it was like there was no separation between what he felt and what Adam did. There was only green here and it had always been green.

“Dude,” Caleb said, pulling back from Adam. As soon as their lips parted, the green became yellow-and-blue-mixed-up again, but not in a bad way. After the intense true-green, it was almost a relief.

He tried to articulate what had just happened but couldn’t find the words. So he kissed Adam again and hoped that got his message across.

“I was totally gonna actually talk about feelings and shit, I swear I was,” Caleb mumbled. Adam laughed, pulling Caleb in for another blindingly green kiss.

“This is good for now.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come on yall, like i wasn't gonna write a follow up to ep 15   
> im sadhipstercat on tumblr, come chat!


End file.
